


Roadtrip Oneshots

by Jellybean254



Category: RoadTrip (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, OT5, Sickfic, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean254/pseuds/Jellybean254
Summary: So I decided to write Roadtrip One Shots while they were a band and since Wattpad is being weird I decided to post them here for everyone to enjoy.Each Chapter will have a trigger warning as needed.Stay safe, stay strong x
Kudos: 1





	1. OT5 - Love Always Wins

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There is slight mention of abusive relationships and panic attacks so be careful my lovelies x

Brooks POV

I was happy. A simple enough statement in principle. But it was true, I had four amazing boyfriends who cared for me and protected me. The day I walked in on Randy sharing kisses with the other two in the room I knew I needed them. Turns out they needed me too. I've never hidden the fact that I was close with the boys, something that came with my personality and the roadies loved it even if they didn't know about our relationship. But what the boys didn't know is that I'd been in a relationship before I got together with them.

Sam was everything to me at first, he bought me presents took me out places and treated me like I was the only boy in the world. But then something started to change, he started buying less things and forcing me to stay round his even when I didn't want to. Gone were the loving kisses and touches, replaced by harsh words and skin on skin contact that burned into my memory. I left him. It wasn't easy and the memories still haunt me to this day. I never told the boys, I didn't want them worrying about me but I withdrew from them and I can't find it in my heart to let them come that close.

I'm snapped back into reality by Andy's yelling "Brooky, we're having a movie night tonight. Rob, Alex and Connor have all gone out together!" See that was something I couldn't avoid, don't get me wrong I love spending time with my boys and know they would never hurt me but we always squish onto a sofa together and their touch is always replaced by his.

"Brook! Come on we're all waiting for you!" Sonny yells so I make my way downstairs trying to prolong the inevitable. The only person that knows about Sam is Harper and he keeps telling me to talk to the boys, but I can't what if they decide they no longer want to be in a relationship with me? I couldn't deal with that on top of everything else.

As I enter the room I see Jack in the middle of the sofa with Rye and Andy on the left of him leaving space between himself and Sonny for me to slot into. "Come on little one, we didn't start the movie yet and I want some Brooky cuddles" I hear Sonny call out to me but they seem so far away. Why is this happening now? I curse to myself and slowly make my way between Jack and Sonny but I cant shake the feeling of Sam's hands all over me burning me.

"Brook. Brooky. Brooklyn!" Andy's calls increase in volume but I still can't bring myself to look at him. The feeling of Sam all over me is overwhelming and suddenly I can't breathe. Standing up, I hear the boys call behind me but I don't listen, I stumble my way to the nearest bathroom and collapse in front of the toilet. I sit there shaking, wanting nothing more than to rid myself of the memories left behind. Andy reaches me first, he always does he knows all of us inside out and it's my favourite thing about him. He doesn't touch me, just holds his hands out talking to me with words I'm unable to hear over the pounding in my ears and sobs I hadn't even realised I was letting out.

I feel myself falling forwards towards him, "Andy please, make it all go away. I don't want to feel his touch anymore. Fovvs, please, please!" Andy just holds me close as I shake through the worst of it, I can feel the other boys presence around me as they curl close to me, showing me that I'm not alone. Then, just before I change my mind, I talk; I tell them everything from the nightmares to the constant paranoia. By the time I'm finished the hands surrounding me are much tighter than before and the occasional sniffle is heard in the room but for once the touch is grounding and safe.

It's not long before one of the boys speaks up; unsurprisingly it's Rye, the one who always seeks to protect us. "Baby boy, I understand why you didn't tell us at first but we agreed that we would tell each other if something made us uncomfortable. If you didn't want us to cuddle you all the time we would have been okay with that."

"I know that but I was so scared you wouldn't want me anymore. He didn't want me because I was being needy and it was all my fault. I was too clingy and couldn't do anything. I'm sorry I kept everything from you but I didn't want to be a burden. I thought I loved him and I was going to tell you but he made me not." I whimpered as I spoke still scared of their reactions towards me.

"Shh little one its okay we don't mind you being clingy or needy. You're our boyfriend and we love you too much to ever let you go." It was Sonny who spoke up this time, his words calming me even more. Only then did I realise how tired I was, as a yawn left my mouth I curled even closer to Andy, tucking my head into his neck.

"Tired, little one?" He asked and I nodded my head. I felt his chest move as he chuckled. "Are you going to walk up to my bed or do I have to carry you?"

"Can you carry me please, if it isn't too much? And can I have one of Sonny's jumpers please I just want to feel warm and safe." I spoke the words quietly afraid again I was asking too much.

"Hey, it's okay of course I'll carry you little one I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to. Let's head up and get you into bed shall we?" Andy was quick to reassure me and for the first time since Sam I felt truly loved and truly understood.

No-ones POV

As the five boys settled into one bed that night, each curled tightly around the other. They knew it wasn't going to be easy and that they would have to be patient and careful in the future. But they were happy and content for that moment, laid in each other's arms gentle kisses and quiet words being shared between the five of them. They would be okay.

(Word Count: 1091)


	2. Randy - Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: As you may be able to tell from the title there will be smut.

Ryes POV

I sat across from him watching as he drank the water, he throat moving with every gulp. Stupid Andy, with his stupid blue eyes and his ability to make everything he does ever so cute but dirty at the same time. No, we're not together; I suppose I wish we were but we're close, the tension between us is becoming an issue and he isn't helping anything. I swear he is doing it on purpose, teasing me, waiting to see how long it will take for me to snap.

"Hey Rye?" I hear Andy's voice bringing me out of my imagination; I shift in my seat, crossing my legs to avoid embarrassment. "I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with me in the hotel room tonight. Robbie is going to spend some time with Brooklyn so it'll be just us."

"Y-yeah sure." Fuck why did I have to stutter? This boy will be the death of me.

(Time skip to during the show)

Now we were on stage but the public setting hadn't deterred Andy at all. He kept jerking off his microphone, using any excuse to touch me and get me worked up. The last straw was during after the show when he made a motion as if he was giving a blow job and winked at me. I made my way to him, savouring the shivers that went through him as my breath fanned against his ear. "You better watch yourself Baby. Or I'm going to have no choice but to punish you." 

(Another time skip to the hotel)

As the movie progressed, I felt myself becoming distracted by the blonde boy pressed up against my side. I hadn't forgotten the words I said to him on stage and I meant what I said. I slowly moved my head to his neck, pressing feather light kisses upon it. He shifted and tilted his neck to give me more access but his attention stayed on the movie not giving in to my advances. I started sucking at the skin, breathy moans coming from his lips, until I reached a spot just below his ear that made him whine and push back into my lips. "Sensitive Baby?" I questioned a smirk on my lips at making him whine.

"Rye c'mon. Quit teasing me either we're doing this or we're not." He whined out as I began to bite and suck at his sweet spot.

"Strip." Was the only command I gave, I sat back having already removed my top earlier. I watched as he removed the items of clothing one by one hesitating at his joggers only to reveal he was wearing any boxers and was already semi-hard. "Did you get worked up Baby? Was I being mean by teasing you huh? I told you that you'd be getting it tonight and you will be" He whimpered at my words and I began marking his body, making my way down his chest, talking as I went "You don't like me teasing you? How about the fact you've been teasing me Baby? All the stares, the lip bites, brushing up against my crotch. Did you really think I hadn't noticed? You weren't exactly subtle about it were you. Well now it's time for a bit of payback" By now his cock was hard and leaking against his stomach but I bypassed it moving to biting hickeys on his thighs.

"Rye please. I'll be good. I promise. Please just-"

"I know you'll be good Baby but it's a little bit late for that now." I replied in between attacking his thighs that were now littered with purple splotches. "What do you want baby, use your words for me."

He took a breath and looked directly at me "I don't care. Touch me, fuck me. Just do something please" His voice wavered but he kept eye contact as moved my head lower, licking some pre-cum from his tip. His hips jolted upwards at the contact and a low drawn out whine came tumbling from his mouth. "Please Rye, please. I need you." With that, I took him into my mouth, just teasing his tip a first before lowering my mouth around him until his tip hit he back of my throat. Pulling up slightly I repeated the action savouring the moans Andy was letting out. I felt his fingers grip onto my hair and pull, encouraging me to bob my head faster. It wasn't long before he was warning me he was going to cum. Spilling into my mouth moments later, I stood up making eye contact with him before swallowing his load. He moaned out and reached for me wrapping his hand around my hard member and jerking me. It only took a handful of strokes before I was coming between us with a load moan, leaving a final dark hickey on his neck for the world to see he was mine.

As we caught our breaths, I moved to the bathroom to grab a cloth to clean us up before we settled under the duvet, Andy cuddling up to my chest, tracing my abs distractedly. "Fovvs." I spoke quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace, "I really don't want this to just be a one-time thing. You've been teasing me for weeks and I don't want to have to share you with anyone else. Will you be mine?"

I felt him smiling against my chest before he replied "I've always been yours. These marks prove that now. But yes I'll be your boyfriend. Now sleep before Robbie comes back and we have to explain what happened."

(Word Count 926)


	3. I Lost Him - Andy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is very brief mention of eating disorders so take care lovelies.

Andys POV

I loved him. I'm not sure when it happened but I fell in love. Head over heels I threw myself into loving him, his few imperfections, and his scars. Everything about him I loved. He made me feel complete. He didn't care that I was recovering from eating disorders, my mind playing constant tricks on me. He didn't care that I couldn't love the way I wanted to. He loved me and I loved him.

But he was my best friend. The love wasn't the same. It was always one-sided. Everybody saw it; I couldn't escape the reminder that he would never be mine. But for those moments where we laid in bed just us two against the world curled together with nothing in our way. I felt alive. It was the most alive I had felt since the voices took a hold. We cried together and helped each other through those dark nights. Foolishly I let him close again thinking that maybe this time it would lead somewhere. 

But after four years it seemed as though I'd learnt nothing. Only a week later she appeared. The time he spent with me making memories and sharing laughter now spent with her. Gone were the days spent being crazy on stupid road trips. Now all I had was a fading memory and a broken heart. The kisses for camera, the late nights talking about everything stopped. Everything apart from my love for him.

I tore myself up wondering what I'd done wrong. Why wasn't I good enough for him? What did she have that I didn't? Why would he never pick me? I spiralled out of control. He didn't even realise. He kept a smile going insisting I was fine. How did he know, he'd spent all his time with her.

I loved him.

I still love him.

But I've lost him.

(Word Count: 311)


End file.
